


The experiment 1.0

by Itz_bo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_bo/pseuds/Itz_bo





	1. Chapter 1

EXPERIMENT 1.0

2120  
The lights on the streets went out. Kids looked out of the windows. Alarms went off. Busses in black arrived in the street and people dressed in black walked out of the busses.  
They started knocking at the doors.  
Every parent knew what they were gonna do. Kids get taken away from their home, from their parents. It all started a few years ago but we now got the punishment. 

2098  
The lights flickered out. A big pandemic took over the world since 2020. Everyone was scared. The ground started shaking. A big shadow entered the street. When we could finally see it, we saw it was a big monster. All the monsters were out and started attacking town. Only a few people survived it. Kids were born and everything went back to normal. Till we noticed something. The kids that were born in 2100 and the years after that, had special powers. No one knows why.

2120  
A hundred year later, the pandemic was finally gone, but the problems were still here.   
The kids got taken away to a large abandoned factory. The scientists that work there were gonna test the kids. The children were waiting in the hallways. They heard every 5 minutes screaming. A scream of a little kid. Two little girls of 11 years old went in.The scientists were talking.   
“They are the ones, the ones we searched for. Lock them up!”, he said. He was the boss.  
Guards took the girls to a prison. A few kids were there too. Those kids had the correct powers for the experiment.


	2. The experiment 1.2

EXPERIMENT 1.2

2120  
A month later, all kids of the world were tested and only 45 of them had the perfect powers.   
The guards took the kids again to the scientists. They were gonna do more tests on them to see if they would survive. The little girls were now 12 years old. They were the last one that had to be tested. A few guards put them in a sort of box.

They closed the box and both of them saw a video.  
A man came on the screen and said: “Congrats, you made it to the 2th experiment. There will be no air in this box but if you can survive the next 5 minutes and say the word, you passed the test. The word is: Space Shuttle.”  
The video ended and after a few minutes the box opened again. The girls stepped out like nothing happened. “What was the word?”, asked a scientist. They said it on the same momentThey it without looking up:” Space Shuttle.”


	3. The experiment 2.0

EXPERIMENT 2.0

2120  
Only 15 of the kids survived the last experiment. The ones who didn't make it were dead or got killed. The ones who survived it got training for 10 days.   
10 days later, the kids got put on a bus to a space station. People that worked there helped them put on the uniform.   
After that, the guards took the kids to a space shuttle. The kids sat down on a seat and the guards put the seatbelt on them.   
The doors of the shuttle closed and the light went out. A voice of a woman counted from 10 to 0.  
The space shuttle got launched.

After more than 10 days, the kids arrived at the planet where they had a mission. On the way to the planet, they had food and water. When the doors of the shuttle opened, the kids walked out. The girls from 12 years and a few others went out as first. They checked if everything was safe for the younger kids. There was air and they had some food and water left.   
They placed the tents and went exploring.  
They found a message in the space shuttle.  
They were sent here to look for life and one special thing: magic.  
Everyday the kids explored the planet. They found nothing. But then, one month later, when it was full moon, a portal opened on the ground. The kids had to hold the poles inside the shuttle. Nobody got sucked in the portal, except for the girls, their names were Laura and Emma.They went through and the portal closed.


End file.
